Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach
Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach is a song from the Wiggle Bay video and album. Song Lyrics Hi everybody, in Australia, we love To have barbecues And we call them barbies You know, it's lots of fun to have a barbie Down on the beach With lots of food, oh-ho-ho boy I can't wait for the barbie on the beach Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Tell your friends there's a barbie On the beach (Tell your friends there's a barbie On the beach) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Tell your friends there's a barbie On the beach (Tell your friends there's a barbie On the beach) (Ooh I love barbies on the beach!) Come along, bring a friend and some food Place the plates all in a row (Knives and forks you're ready to go now) (Ho ho, those barbies on the beach) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Tell your friends there's a barbie On the beach (Tell your friends there's a barbie On the beach) Wait for all the food to cook (Add some spice from the recipe book now) (Ho ho I love these barbies) (I love rosy sausages!) Bring a friend and some food (Yummy for my tummy!) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Tell your friends there's a barbie On the beach (Tell your friends there's a barbie On the beach) (I love barbies!) Come along, bring a friend And some food Place the plates all in a row (Knives and forks You're ready to go now) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) (Hoo hoo hoo! Oh barbies on the beach, Yeah! Whoo hoo!) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Song Credits Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field, Terry Murray Bass: Chris Lupton Percussion: Steve Machamer Piano: Steve Blau Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran & Simon Pryce) Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Trivia *The song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. *Jacqueline Field is uncredited for voicing Dorothy the Dinosaur. *Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards, Although he's playing the accordion in the music video. Performances/Appearances Video Performances *Wiggle Bay Album Appearances *Wiggle Bay Episode Performances *Ballet and Dancing *Boats *Groceries and Noises Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Series 3 Category:Music Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Series 5 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 4 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggle Mania (Rental Video) Songs Category:Dance to the Wiggly Radio Songs